The Power of the Sharingan
by KoolKatDovahkiin
Summary: This is the third of my one-shots for my Second Generation Naruto Fanfic, Centered around Kareth Seto and Sasuke Uchiha. Kareth is travelling to Suna with his sensei, what will happen when a certain request is made? Please rate and review! Sasuke-Sensei!


_This is a short, one-shot story centered around the main character of my _

_Naruto Second Generation Fanfiction__. _

_I will be using this one-shot as a way to get to know my character and develop his personal abilities and attitude, as well as to show his interactions with Sasuke Uchiha. This story is not to be taken as 'canon' and will most likely not involve the main plot of my fanfiction. Naruto __tm __belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, __Only__ Kareth Seto and the other genin of this next generation belong to me._

**The Power of the Sharingan**

"Sensei!" The obsidian-haired genin boy shouted at the older shinobi, "Why do I have to go alone?" The last thing that Kareth Seto wanted to do was travel all the way to the hidden sand village by himself, he is only thirteen years old! Standing across from him, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the legendary heroes of the fourth great ninja war, and sensei of Konoha's Team 4. The Uchiha jounin smirked at his student, he radiated power. Kareth constantly put on a ruse, pretending not to fear his sensei when he secretly shrivelled up inside at the sight of his eyes. To Kareth, even Sasuke's normal ebony eyes frightened him- the Uchiha had such a glare that would scatter groups of grown men, terrifying them to tears.

"What makes you think you are going alone, Kareth?" Sasuke mused, being as vague as possible. The genin cocked his head, confusion showing on his face. _What is he talking about? If Asuka and Misane are staying behind... who is coming with me?_ " His sensei looked at him, a strange look on his face, he stared for a moment before finally speaking up again. "I will be coming with you." Kareth's eyes bulged out of his head, he couldn't believe that his sensei was going to be with him. He thought hard, hopefully this would be his chance to finally get some one-on-one training with Sasuke! Sitting around on a log in the woods, Kareth thought of all the things he would ask the jounin on their journey.

"Why are we going to the hidden sand, sensei?" Kareth asked as his sensei looked at him questioningly.

"The Kazekage has requested my assistance, and this is a good chance for you to learn a few things as well." The uchiha paused, "I already gave your teammates a bit of training anyway..." Kareth's jaw dropped. _What the heck!? He already gave them training? Why did he wait for me?_ Hanging his head, he sighed deeply.

"At least I'll get out for a bit."

"A while, actually." His sensei responded, "The Hidden Sand Village is a good distance away, we won't be back for a week or so." Kareth glanced back at his sensei, surprised.

"A week?" He repeated in shock, "What about your wife, what will she do while you're gone?"

"..." Sasuke grinned to himself, and turned his black eyes back on the genin. Kareth fidgeted under the Uchiha's gaze. "Hinata can handle herself for a little while..." Another surprise for the younger boy, _Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga? The heiress to the Hyuuga Main Family?_ Kareth had no idea that his sensei had such a prestigious wife.

"Hey... Sasuke-sensei?" He started, growing more and more anxious as the minutes passed by. "When will be be setting off?"

"In the morning, It's getting late." Sasuke turned toward the village, "You should head home." Kareth looked out up at the sky observing that the sun was indeed setting, the sky had turned a beautiful orange-pink. Reminding him of how Asuka's rose hair contrasted with her orange jacket, he caught himself. _Why the hell am I thinking about THAT loudmouth?_ Shaking his head to regain his composure, he turned to his sensei.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke-sensei..?"

"What?"

"Can you teach me _that_ jutsu?"

Sasuke smiled at the young ninja, and shrugged his indifference. Spinning on his heel and walking down the road. The wind gusted, causing Kareth's hair to sway slightly. "There is no way I can go home yet, I need to practice my _katon_!"

_Part 2_

Kareth was early, as he usually is. He had lost count of how many times he had arrived early to a team meeting and hid from Asuka, waiting for the precise moment to jump out and scare her. Never fooled his sensei though, Sasuke Uchiha is like a demon, probably seeing Kareth before he could even begin to lunge. Sighing to himself, the young genin boy plopped down on the ground, leaning on his hands and staring up at the sky.

"I'm so tired!" He complained loudly to himself, he ended up staying awake until long after the moon had risen into the night sky. Kareth wanted nothing more than to prove his sensei that he was a strong ninja, attempting to master the fireball jutsu Sasuke had shown the team earlier in the week. Going over the hand seals in his head over and over again, he had failed miserably. It seemed he would never master it, planning to ask Sasuke for help during their travels. Kareth felt a slight tug on his chakra, so he closed his eyes and visualized the feeling he was experiencing. It appeared as a dark purple flame, he felt old hatred, vengeance, malice and fear emanating from it, as well as newer emotions such as love, happiness and hope. It both upset and soothed Kareth. "That's Sasuke-sensei's chakra, he must be close by!" He smiled, standing up and brushing the dust from his pants. Sensing Sasuke's chakra getting closer, he thought to attempt to surprise the jounin. **"Katon!"** Kareth's hands began to glow bright red, readying his right hand behind his left, he felt a large spike in his sensei's power. This threw off his concentration as he sprinted toward the source of the chakra.

"_**Chidori!"**_

Kareth's glowing fist connected with Sasuke's lightning-charged hand, the difference in power evident as the younger shinobi was shot backward to the ground several feet away. Holding his arm, and grunting in pain, Kareth stood back up.

"Ugh, Sasuke-sensei..." He paused, breathing heavily. "I wasn't expecting you to hit me with _that_..." He looked up at his sensei, and was awestruck to notice what bumped up the chakra before he attacked. The Uchiha's eyes were red, his pupils surrounded by 3 distinct tomoe marks. _Sharingan... No wonder he expected my attack..._ "Why do you have your Sharingan activated?" He questioned, fear edging his tongue. Sasuke looked down at him, deactivating his sharingan.

"I suspected you would attempt something like this, Kareth." The genin looked up at his sensei and sighed.

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes, in fact you remind me of someone..."

"Who?" Kareth was intrigued he wasn't often compared to other people. In fact, he was usually seen as the weak one no one wanted to be compared to.

"Don't worry about it, it is unimportant."

"Huh?" He questioned as Sasuke walked by him, out of Konoha.

"Are you coming, Kareth Seto?" Kareth jumped up, nodding his approval, and running forward to catch up with the older ninja. This was going to be a long journey.

_Final Part_

Kareth watched closely as Sasuke went over the hand signs once more, trying to pay as much attention as possible. The older ninja was forced to slow down his movement in order for him to keep up.

"Listen closely, Kareth" Sasuke spoke up, "The hand signs are Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger." Performing each one as he said it. "The most important ones are the last three. Boar, Horse, Tiger. Eventually you will only need to use these last three, but for now do all of them." His chakra spiked, and he held the Tiger seal to his mouth as he took a large breath.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Expelling the fiery chakra from his mouth as a continuous flamethrower, the heat singed off the hair on Kareth's eyebrows.

"Holy crap!" He shouted, "I didn't realize how powerful that jutsu was, can you show me the signs again?" His sensei looked at him, ebon eyes narrowing.

"I've shown you enough times, try it for yourself."

"Right..." Kareth sighed as he readied himself, placing his hands into the Horse seal position. Going through each of the seals in his head, he desperately wanted to get this right, he could not afford to disappoint his sensei. Quickly, he began. Repeating each seal in his head as he went through them, he focused strongly on his chakra. _Horse, Tiger, Ram, Boar, Monkey, Horse, Tiger!_ As he ended with the Tiger seal, he raised it to his mouth and took a deep breath, the chakra within him converting to his element-fire. _"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"_ as he breathed out, the fire only sputtered from his mouth, not even forming a ball or flamethrower. Only a spark appeared.

"You screwed up your hand signs, everything else was fine." Sasuke sighed as Kareth groaned.

"I copied exactly what you did!" He shouted back at his sensei. "Please, Sasuke-sensei! Show me one last time!" Kareth pleaded, his hopes sinking deeper down into a dark place where they do not belong. Looking back up at Sasuke, he sighed deeply, finally giving up.

"Alright. One last time." his sensei's words reigniting the flame in his heart.

"Really?! You'll show me again?!"

"Yes, just this last time. Now pay attention." Sasuke went through the seals once again, and again created a flamethrower, burning a deep crevice in the ground. "Now, try again. Remember Kareth, _Monkey, Boar, Horse Tiger_. Not_ Boar, Monkey, Horse, Tiger._"

Kareth readied himself, a large grin gracing his face.

"All right! Here we go!" Placing his hands into the horse position once again, he fired through the seals. This time, he completed the final four correctly. Kareth's chakra flared, and the breath he took warmed his entire inside. _This is it! _He held onto the breath, igniting his chakra deep within as he shouted the first words of his new jutsu, a large ball of flame appeared in front of him. With a large expulsion of chakra and air, the ball was pushed toward Sasuke.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

The great ball of fire exploded and as the smoke cleared, A large purple mass of energy shielded the uchiha jounin from the blast, covering him in a bony cage of violet chakra. The sight disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, and the hint of red eyes that Kareth thought he saw on his sensei faded to black even faster. Rushing forward to meet him, the young boy was delighted with his jutsu.

"Sasuke-sensei! Thank you so much!"

"For what? You did that all on your own." The Uchiha looked at him, Kareth was utterly amazed at the humble jounin.

"You taught me the greatest jutsu of your clan!" Sasuke smiled at his pupil. A sight that shocked Kareth, the uchiha never smiled. "I cannot wait to tell the others!"


End file.
